In an educational environment, a teacher may teach a lesson by presenting educational content to students in a classroom setting. The educational content may be organized into a presentation, such as a slide deck, which may be displayed by a display device, such as a projector or interactive whiteboard, so that the presentation may be viewed by all of the students in the classroom. During presentation of the slide deck, the teacher may lecture about each slide and the students may take notes about the lecture via notepads. The teacher may ask questions of the class, and one or more students may respond orally. Although many interesting ideas may emerge as a result of such class discussion, it is difficult for teachers to create a record of the ideas for students to refer to later after class using current presentation technologies. Further, some students may feel intimidated about speaking in class, or the sheer size of the class may preclude having each student speak on a topic. In addition, since the order of the presentation is prearranged, it is often difficult for the teacher to change the presentation dynamically to address topics that have arisen during the discussion. Current presentation technologies do not adequately address these concerns.